Shadowspast
by Shadow wolf42
Summary: What if Day didn’t work alone and how lots of powerful friends. First story it might suck.


The news of Days capture has been spread all over the republic and to a private military company called Reaper led by a 26 year old man by the name of Shadow. Day was one of Shadow's top soldiers and a high ranking officer. When Shadow learns of his capture he authorizes a rescue mission with a small team that he will lead. All of the men involved in the operation were former army special forces. The night that Day was sentenced Shadow and his team make their move they see Day is shackled on the roof of the building and go to a sniper vantage point. Once they got into position they fired two silenced sniper rounds taking out both guards then they fire a zip cable and zip to the roof. Once their they pick the lock that keep him from escaping. As soon as Day was freed they hooked up rappelling ropes and rappelled down. Once they are on the ground they go to a group of assault Jeeps. They got in the Jeeps and returned to base with no one knowing that they were ever there.

**June:**

I arrived at Batalla hall to find out that Day had escaped. I rush over to a guard. "How is this possible?! He was under maximum security!" My voice was filled with anger and confusion. The guard looked at me. "We aren't sure ma'am, but the two guards that were on the roof with him are both dead. From the looks of it they were shot with 7.62 rifle rounds in the head." I sigh and look down.

Suddenly all of the TV's go to static, and then change to a man dressed in ACU's with two golden eagles on his collar.

"Ladies and gentlemen allow me to introduce myself. I am commander Shadow, leader of Reaper PMC, if you are wondering where Daniel Wing is, look no further." He steps aside to reveal Day also in ACU's with a silver eagle on his uniform. "I would like you all to meet lieutenant commander Wing my second in command." I feel my body go numb and look on with disbelief. "Now I know what you must be thinking. Days not a soldier he's a terrorist. Well ladies and gentlemen that was merely his cover to conceal our involvement from you all as well as protect our employer. Everyone under my command including Day are highly trained mercenaries. Everything that Day did to the republic was ordered by our employer, and normally we would say no to jobs like this... but he offered us one hell of a paycheck for this. The amount that he offered was 10 billion notes. Let me assure you that we were paid in full for the destruction of the republics property. But once Day was captured, we had to stop and extract him, so we did with a small team of men from our special ops division." I look at him with my eyes of pure rage. "You son of a bitch." I yell. Shadow starts to speak again. "However I am willing to make a deal. If you drop all charges against Day and give us his brothers alive and unharmed, I will tell you what I know about the man who hired us... and even better we will secure him for you so you can arrest him. How does that sound?" He smiles and the screens turn off. I storm out and bump into Thomas. "Oh, hello June. I heard what happened... I'm so sorry." I hug him as tight as I can and begin to cry. "I had him. He was going to get punished for his crimes and I would have avenged Metias, it's not fair." I cried on his shoulder for about 20 minutes. Commander Jameson came walking towards me. "Agent Iparis." I look up at her and calm myself. "Y-yes?" Commander Jameson sighs. "The Elector has agreed to Shadows request." It felt like my heart stopped upon hearing that. "What?! Why?!" She folds her arms and continues. "The Elector wants to know if the person that hired them is a leader of the colonies. Shadow is preparing an assault team for the apprehension of him. I'm going down to meet the team before the operation." I paused and looked down then looked back at commander Jameson. "I want to be apart of the assault." I say with a calmer voice. "Agent you're too close to this case, you could lose control." I straighten myself and stand at full height. "Then let me meet the team at least." I look at her with determination. We stare at each other for a few minutes and then she finally answers. "Fine we are going in half an hour from now."

**Day: **

Shadow saved my ass again. I thought I was dead for sure this time. "Wing!" Shadow calls out and I snap to attention. "At ease brother. I'm here to tell you that the girl who captured you is coming to meet the team." My eyes go wide and I see my mothers cold lifeless body. "She could be trying to deceive us like she did with me." Shadow chuckled slightly and smiled. "Which is why we will have snipers with their crosshairs trained on her at all times."

"Thank you sir." I sigh felling somewhat relieved. "Get your gear on and meet us near the entrance in 10." I snap to attention and salute. " yes sir!" I go to the armory and I put on my assault gear and grab my AA-12 shotgun and silenced handgun and put on a baseball cap. After I'm ready I meet up with the team and two republic cars arrive.

The girl who captured me gets out and notices three small red dots on her chest. "What is this?!" She ask infuriated. Shadow approaches. "Well ms. Iparis after you deceived my second in command and lead him into a trap, I can't take any chances, but don't worry they will only fire if you try to hurt anyone here." She lets out a quiet growl. "Fine." She looks at me with hate in her eyes. "I believe that you have already met lieutenant commander Wing. our close quarters combat expert."

She looks at me with complete rage. "Yes I have." I step forward. "nice to meet you again I'm lieutenant commander Wing I will be leading this operation." She looks at me with a cold stair and then begins to speak. "I want to be apart of this operation." Shadow starts to laugh. "You are in no position to be making requests." She looks at Shadow with an annoyed glare. "How's this then, I am willing to let you take 5 F-472 fighter jets. Does that change your mind?" Shadow pauses and thinks. "Fine it's a deal. But so help me, if you try anything that I find even a little suspicious, I will have you put down faster than you can blink!" June smirks. "Fine." Shadow crosses his arms. "Okay what do you know about breaching and clearing?" She answers almost immediately. "I'm good in close quarters." "You will be given an MP5 sub machine gun. We leave in 60 so get ready." She looks at Shadow with a confused look as soon as he said the gun she would be given. "What's an MP5?" I step forward and speak up. "It's a German made, gas powered 9mm sub machine gun." She looks at me with curiosity. I guess she didn't know that before electrical powered guns they used gunpowder and a striker. This time Shadow explains. "Unlike the weapons you trained with these aren't affected by electro-bombs because they don't use electricity and magnets." After that she nods and starts walking to the armory to get her gear and I am more on edge than before. I approach Shadow. "Shadow are you out of your mind?! She can't be trusted!" Shadow looks at me then smiles. "Remember what I told you earlier? The snipers won't let her out of their sights." He walks off and I am for once in my life, scared by a member of my team.

**June:**

**3 hours later **

I'm in an armored truck with four of Shadows best soldiers who all have their fingers on the triggers of fully automatic guns. "I'm guessing you guys don't trust me." One of the soldiers straightens up and looks at me. "Just following orders ma'am, you can't be trusted after what you did to Commander Wing." I look out the window and sigh. "The reason I did it was because Day killed my brother. What would you have done?" He chuckles. "You think Day killed your brother? He was ordered to not kill anyone during that operation by the commander himself." I start to look down. "All the evidence points to Day being the killer." The soldier leans forward and looks me in the eyes. "You of all people should know how easy it is to tamper with evidence for a murder with no breathing witnesses expect for the one who is believed to have done it, and the republic wanted Day captured." He pauses then continues. "I think that the republic killed your brother to drive you to hunt down Day." I look at him with eyes of hatred. "That is preposterous they wouldn't kill a soldier like my brother they aren't monsters." The soldiers all began to laugh. "What's so funny?" The soldier sitting next to me starts to talk. "You have no idea what the republic does to the kids that fail their trials do you?" I scoff. "They are sent to the labor camps." The co driver starts to speak. "Wrong the republic kills them slowly and painfully! Day saw and experienced that but somehow survived! Later Shadows father who was commander at the time took Day in and trained him to be a weapon. Day was like a son to Shadow and he loved to train with him so when Shadow was named commander he promoted Day to lieutenant commander. They've been partners ever since." I want to think they are lying but I can hear the truth in their voices. Suddenly the car stops and Shadow speaks over the radio. "This is the place. Form up on me."

**Day:**

Me and Shadow get out and get into position. June gets out and forms up on me. She looks at me with a calm expression in her eyes. "Look Day I'm sorry for what I did." I scoff. "Yeah sure you are, now that if you try anything my men will put you in the ground. You killed my mother, arrested my brothers and sent one of them to a lab how can I tru—!" My words come short as she grabs the back of my head and kisses me. "Sorry I had to make you shut up so you would listen. Day I know you didn't kill my brother and I'm so sorry for what I did to your family. I know you will never forgive me but—." I cut her off with a kiss. "Sorry had to make you stop talking." We both chuckle and I pick up my radio. "All units report in." The radio lights up with a response. "Teams 1, 3 and 4 are ready to breach, team 2 is standing by to cut the power, and team five is in overwatch position." I starts to speak. "Do we know if the place is wired?" The soldier responds. "The building has not been rigged with any explosives sir." I look at June and nod. "Team two kill the power on my command." I wait. "Breach breach breach." On that signal the buildings power turns off completely. "All units activate night vision goggles." I take my goggles and lower them to my eyes then look at June. "Let's move." We both get up and rally at a side door. "Overwatch do we have hostiles through this door?" The sniper takes a look. "Yes, two on the left." I signal the soldier next to me then open the door the soldier I signaled fires two rounds from his silenced AR-15 and both contacts fall to the floor dead. "Clear sir." He signals the group and they enter preforming a tactical sweep of the area. "Clear." We make our way to a stairwell and they open the door and the soldiers walk up the stairs backwards looking up to spot hostiles. Suddenly I see three hostiles all aiming their rifles at me and I think to myself. "I'm screwed!" But before they could fire June fires six full auto silenced shots killing the three hostiles. "Move up." We reach the top floor and arrive at a large metal door. "Overwatch are their any hostiles in this room?" The sniper does a quick thermal scan and reports. "Six hostiles exept for the target but he's unarmed sir." I responds quickly. "Rodger Wilco. Jones set a breaching charge." Jones sets a rectangular device on the door. I look at everyone. "Get behind something." Everyone takes cover. "On my command... 3...2...1...BREACH!" The door explodes and me and my men pour into the room and take down the six guards after that we all start yelling at the terrified man to get down. "Cuff him!" I grab him by the shoulder and yoink him to the car. I'm looking at my men who are all packing up the equipment and then see June sitting alone and start walking towards her.

**June:**

I am sitting alone after an adrenaline pumping raid. Day starts to walk towards me and sits next to me. "Thank you for saving me!" I look at him and smile "you would have done the same for me." Day chuckles a little. "You know... we have a job opening for recon team leader." I look at him shocked. "A-are you offering me a job as a mercenary?" I ask with somewhat enthusiasm in my voice. "Only if you want. My men told me what they told you about on the way here, so I figured you didn't want to go back to being a republic soldier." I paused and smiled. "When do I start?" He smiles. "How about tomorrow?" I look at him in the eye. "How are you going to explain this to the republic?" He looks up and then chuckles slightly. "I think I've got an idea."

**Day:**

The next day I talked to commander Jameson and convinced her that June had died in the raid. She was a little skeptical at first and wanted to see her body so we gave June a device that the techs made called a vital suppressor that created the illusion of death for a few hours. We also created a artificial gunshot wound with makeup and props that used to be used in action movies when The Colonies and The Republic weren't divided. After she saw June she asked for her body so they could bury her, luckily we had a plan for that. We made a fake body from organic cloning and gave her the fake and as promised gave me back John and Eden. I finish up and go to check up on June. I arrive at her quarters and knock on the door and a few seconds later June opens it and smiles. "So how do you like the new place major?" She takes my hand and lightly pulls me inside. "I think I still like the man who offered me the job." She looks up at me and I start to kiss her passionately. She starts to kiss me back and after a few minutes we pull apart. "I'm sorry about your brother." She sighs and touch's my cheek with her hand. "Don't be, you had nothing to do with it." I take her hand in mine. "But if I hadn't injured him he could have stood a chance. So in a way it is partially my fault." She looks at me and gives me a soft hug. "You may have injured him but their was no signs of a struggle not even self defense wounds. So it didn't make any difference. Day I love you." I smile and kiss her forehead. "I love you to." I crush my lips onto June's and she kisses me back.


End file.
